Angels Falling
by missingnanos
Summary: After wandering around lost in the woods, the Digidestined meet an innocent-looking cat that could be their undoing. The first chapter in a slightly twisted fanfic.
1. Default Chapter Title

~ A N G E L S F A L L I N G ~  
  
~Chapter One~   
  
The sun easily penetrated the sparse leafy tops of the humid forest, heating up  
the already hot air. It was getting so that everone was growing thirsty and over-  
heated, yet, ironically, it was the moisture in the air, heated by the cruel eye of   
the sun, that made it so unbearable.  
  
Tempers were growing short, as the Digidestined wiped sweat off their foreheads   
with already damp hands, each wishing to maintain a certain amount of space  
between himor herself and the others. The Digimon, too, were growing irritable,   
even though they were used to the hot temperatures and the sticky atmospheres.   
  
"Tai, do you know where we're going?" Matt complained. "It's like we're going   
around in circles."  
  
Tai fought to keep his temper in check, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. "None   
of us know /where/ we're going, but we're going /somewhere/, that's all that matters."  
  
"Do you see that three-topped tree there?" Matt stopped and pointed angrily, his  
body posture tensed and hostile. "I'm absolutely certain we've passed it before."  
  
"Maybe there are more than one three-topped trees in this place," Izzy suggested   
helpfully.  
  
"I think we should take a rest," Joe said hopefully. "I mean, look at this. We're all   
very frustrated, and it's obvious we're all suffering here, walking around. Maybe if   
we look for some shade and find some water, we can call it a day."  
  
Tai shook his head. "We've only been out here for three hours, Joe. I think we can  
push it for another hour or so. Besides, did anyone see any water?"  
  
"…No," everyone had to admit, but Joe wasn't about to give up. "It doesn't take that   
long to dehydrate," he explained. "And we can slow the process by resting up."  
  
Tai thought for a moment, then glanced around at the other Digidestined. All the   
Digimon were flat on their stomachs, panting and gasping for air. TK, Joe, Mimi,  
Kari, and Izzy were taking advantage of the slight pause in progression through the  
forest and were crouched on the ground, Mimi fanning herself with her oversized pink hat.   
  
Finally, Tai nodded to everyone. "All right, we stop. Anybody see a good resting place?"  
  
Mimi swatted at a buzzing gnat of some sort, but she lacked the energy to drive it off.   
"Phew," she sighed, sinking gracefully to the ground. "All I see is a bunch of bugs. Bugs,  
ugh." She swung her arm back, into some bushes, but instead of hitting a bug, she   
struck something larger and more solid.  
  
"Ack!"   
  
A Digimon rolled out of the bush. He looked like Gatomon; he was a small black cat with   
gold markings down his face and forelegs. He stared up at the Digidestined with amazingly   
green eyes, full of snapping and cackling energy.  
  
"Who's that?" Matt asked tersely. He directed his question at nobody, but Izzy took it up   
as his task to identify the new arrival.  
  
"His name is Nekoimon," the boy reported dutifully, gloved fingers flying across his key-  
board. "He's a cat Digimon- huh, that's weird. There's nothing much on her about him."  
  
The Nekoimon began meowing and licking his front paw, lifting his head slightly in a cute   
gesture. Mimi could not help but bend down and smile at the cat. "Aw, how cute! Look  
at the way he does that! It's like the cat statue I have, back at home, in my room."  
  
Everyone came forward to meet the new Digimon, but Nekoimon said nothing. He re-  
mained completely silent, but the others were already so overtaken by his cute manner   
that they forgot the heat for a while.  
  
Only Gatomon stayed back, eyes narrowed to cold blue slits. Nekoimon, where had   
she heard that name before? Wherever it was, it wasn't good. Did he used to work for   
Myotismon? No, that wasn't it, she decided with a shake of her head. But it was from   
somewhere… she had a bad feeling about the cat Digimon before her.  
  
"Little cat," Sora crooned, looking Nekoimon in the eye, "are you lost?"  
  
"Mrreow," he spoke. "Yes, I am lost. Can you help me find where I need to go?" His   
voice was light and milky, a masculine reporduction of Gatomon's; it sounded like   
smooth silk sliding against quiet chalk.  
  
"That's fine with us," Tai smiled. "You can come with us- we'll take care of you until you  
find where you need to go."  
  
"Speaking of which," Gatomon interrupted, "where /is/ it that you need to find?"  
  
Nekoimon padded next to her and said in his innocent voice, "I don't know, but I know   
where you're all going-" whirling around, he laid Gatomon flat with a blow from his   
wicked claws, and pounced back a good twenty feet. His eyes turned a venomous color,  
and the pupils slitted evilly. His voice bacame harsh and grated, hissing with menace.   
"You're all going where deleted Digimon and humans go- because I'm Nekoimon, the   
number one cat around here, and I have specific orders to rid this place of the Digidestined!"  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~ A N G E L S F A L L I N G ~  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Nekoimon sprang again, this time for Gatomon's throat, but Gatomon  
leapt swiftly to the side, and all the black cat caught was a mouthful of  
white fur. Spitting it out in disgust, he sprang back into the fray.  
  
This time, Nekoimon was ready. When Gatomon evaded his attack, he  
suddenly flipped over and yowled, "Dark Claw!"  
  
A beam of shadows shot from the end of Nekoimon's outstretched paw  
and hit Gatomon right in the back, between her shoulder blades. She   
crumpled, twitching on the ground.  
  
"Gatomon! Are you all right!" Kari crept over to her side, shaking the  
cat's fallen form. "Okay, Gatomon, time for you to Digivolve!"  
  
A bright light engulfed the fallen cat, and she was hastily replaced by the  
four-winged angel, indirescent light dancing behind her.  
  
The image of Angewomon glinting in his eyes, Nekoimon braced himself  
for the attack. There was a whoosh and a loud explosion as a Celestrial  
Arrow buried itself and imploded the patch of grass where Nekoimon had  
been just moments before with a blast of white light.  
  
"Dark Claw!" Nekoimon countered, swinging his paw around and launching  
it attack at the unsuspecting Angewoman, still surprised that the black cat  
had advoided her arrow. She ducked just in time, but in doing so she had  
to swing a wing over her head- right into the path of Nekoimon's attack.  
  
"Agh!" she cried, floating lopsidedly on three wings, like a half-sunk boat.  
  
Nekoimon grinned, showing glinting white teeth. "You're too slow," he   
taunted.  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari cried, wine-tinged eyes wide and almost brimming  
with tears.   
  
The angel made a valiant effort to recover herself, proclaiming strongly,  
"Heaven's Charm!"  
  
A wave of pink-tinged light swept its way towards the cowering cat, but  
at the last possible, he pounced high up in the air, letting the attack run  
its course below. Nekoimon landed with a flourish, green eyes glinting.  
  
"Uh-oh," Tai noted. "All right, Agumon, you're up!"  
  
"You bet! Let's declaw this kitty!" the diminuative dinosaur proclaimed  
enthusiastically. A flash of light enveloped him, and replaced the small  
dinosaur with the towering mass of steel and flesh known as War Grey-  
mon.  
  
"Another scratching post for me?" Nekoimon spat, bristling. He leapt to  
the side as a huge armored claw buried itself into the ground by his side.  
"A very /fast/ scratching post," the cat decided, arching his back in a very  
cat-like guesture.  
  
Seizing the chance of the moment, Angewomon let fly a Celestrial Arrow  
into the unsuspecting cat's back. She was too close to miss. Nekoimon  
let the world know that he had been hit with a loud yowl, and fragmented  
into a thousand tiny pieces, like a broken china dish.  
  
Both Angewomon and War Greymon Dedigivolved to their rookie stages,   
Kari fussing over the somewhat tired Solomon.  
  
"I'm all right, really!" Solomon insisted, but she seemed to shiver and  
cower down to look smaller than she actually was.  
  
"Solomon!" Kari felt her beloved Digimon's forehead worriedly. "You're  
burning up!"  
  
"I'm fine, Kari!" Solomon repeated, but she didn't feel that way. Her   
vision wobbled, the fine lines of her world blurring and refocusing again.  
She felt tired, so tired...  
  
"Solomon!" Kari shook the small pink Digimon, but Solomon had already  
passed out. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

~ A N G E L S F A L L I N G ~  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Cold.  
  
Then, it was /hot/.  
  
Her world was a universe of deep black velvet that rolled in violent  
waves of agony. It was so confusing, a world of dark delerium, and  
shattered, moth-eaten memories.  
  
/ F L A S H B A C K /  
  
"Salamon."  
  
Myotismon beckoned with a pale finger, his face impossible to read,   
hidden halfway by shadows and the dark wisps of nightmare he seem-  
ed to attract wherever he went.  
  
"Yes, Master?" she said fearfully, head bowed down in respect. If she  
did not show respect, she would be punished. Especially if she looked  
at Myotismon with her pale blue eyes. He hated those eyes.  
  
"A prisoner has escaped under your guard." There was no emotion in  
Myotismon's voice, it was flat and gave no clues to what lay ahead.  
  
Salamon did not need clues. She already knew. "Yes, Master. It will  
not happen again."  
  
"/I/ know it will not," Myotismon rapped harshly. "But /you/ need to   
know that it will never happen again. Guards! Take her away. You   
know what to do."  
  
Two Bakumon grabbed her front paws, and she was lifted and taken   
away, still adverting her gaze from Myotismon's, although she was  
boiling with anger.  
  
He hated those eyes. She would be punished.  
  
/ E N D F L A S H B A C K /  
  
~  
  
"Will she be all right?" Kari asked Joe for the fifth time in the last hour.  
  
Joe sighed. "I don't know, it's too soon to tell." He placed a hand on  
Salamon's burning forehead. "Her fever still hasn't broken yet."  
  
Kari curled herself up against Solomon, sorrowful and small. "Poor  
Salamon," she said to the Digimon, although she knew that Solomon  
couldn't hear her. "You'll be all right."  
  
~  
  
The sky clouded up, choked with gray floating projectiles. A cool wind  
cut into the Digidestined's camp, slicing through the humid air. It may  
have brought some relief to the weather, but it did not lessen the bur-  
den that had laid itself upon Tai's mind.  
  
He sat, facing nothing in particular, thinking troubled thoughts. More   
problems had just seeped into their situation, and he had a bad feel-  
ing that Nekoimon was just the beginning.  
  
A shuffle of footsteps told him that somebody was nearby. He turned   
his head to see who it was.  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" Matt asked, his voice cool and unruffled as usual,  
but a hint of curiosity gleaming in his steely blue eyes.  
  
"It's Nekoimon. He said that he had /orders/ to defeat us. That got me  
thinking that he won't be the last evil Digimon we're gonna have to face."  
Tai's voice, although quiet, was rather sober, with an edge of uncertainty  
to it. "And Salamon..." he trailed off, knowing that he didn't have to con-  
tinue; Matt knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Evil Digimon? We've faced plenty of them before," Matt scoffed, but in-  
side, he felt a little unsure himself.   
  
"How much more can we take?" Tai voiced his thoughts, his voice grow-  
ing clearer and louder as he continued. "Look at us. We're sick of it.   
We've been fighting ever since we got here- and where has that gotten  
us? To /more/ fighting. Now that Salamon's been hurt, i don't know how  
much more we can take."  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Oops, forgot to put this in the other chapters: Disclaimer- I don't own  
Digimon, ect., blah blah blah, you've heard it all before.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

~ A N G E L S F A L L I N G ~  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Glowing blue eyes, with shadowy wisps of smog swirling around them   
in evil, yet beautiful, patterns. They narrowed as a small, shrouded  
figure hunched before them.  
  
"Master, I am here to carry out your bidding," the small figure wheedled,  
voice strained beyond its limits to seem courageous.  
  
"Good." The voice seemed to come from the eyes themselves, which   
closed momentarily, letting the voice resound throughout the air, deep,  
mellow, and rising like a hollow wind. "You will track down the Digidestin-  
ed, and take care of those meddlesome fools for once and for all."  
  
"I shall not fail," the figure promised in a wavering voice.  
  
"You had better not," the eyes said curty. "Do you know what I do to   
those who failed me?..." the figured cowered and shook its head piti-  
fully.   
  
"Then don't find out. Now, go."  
  
~  
Matt absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb over the spot of new wood, slight-  
ly green, that had been revealed by the strip of wood his pocketknife had  
just taken off. His back leaned against a tree, hee turned, almost auto-  
matically, to see what the others were doing, still rubbing the stick with his   
gloved thumb.  
  
"We're moving," Tai ordered from somewhere to his left. Matt didn't even  
look to see where he was; his body obeyed, but his mind was deep in   
thought, submerged deeply into the world of daydreaming.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a scream, which brought him back to earth with an un-  
pleasant thump.  
  
It was Mimi. The entire group hurried over to her, concerned but eager to   
move on; most of Mimi's "emergencies" ended up as phony and just plain  
annoying.  
  
But this time, it was not a phony emergancy. In fact, the threat was quite  
real, because there was another Nekoimon before the girl, and her beloved  
pink hat was ridden on the ground, bedraggled and quite well shredded.  
  
"Eek!" Mimi said, again, closing her eyes in a dramatic stance. "Help! It's  
another one!"  
  
"Mimi, calm down," Tai ordered, as the small cat leapt away to advoid the  
counterblow.   
  
Kari could not help but clutch the sleeping form of Solomon closer to her-  
self.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi cried out, reached out for her frayed hat, and scowled at  
the cat. "Time to teach you some manners!"  
  
"I'm right here, Mimi!" Palmon exclaimed, assuming a defensive stance, a  
cold, protective look in her eyes. Soon, Lilymon was flying in the air like a  
sprite from some child's fairy tale, but Nekoimon was faster, leaping up in-  
to the air to deliver a slash to bring Lilymon down.  
  
Suddenly, Nekoimon's form began twisting and shaping, until it became  
something that was not Nekoimon anymore.  
  
Tentomon suddenly realized what it was. "Izzy!" He buzzed urgently. "That's  
a shapeshifter Digimon! It can become almost anything!"  
  
"Hang on," Izzy replied, whipping out his laptop and clicking it open. "All   
right," he reported dutifuly as Lilymon stumbled up again, one wing almost  
ripped to shreds but still standing, if not flying. In her eyes was something  
that neither Mimi nor the other Digidestined had seen before. It was veng-  
eance.  
  
"It's Yokeimon, and it /is/ a shapeshifter," Izzy reported. "It's at the Ultimate  
level and it can resemble any form it sees."  
  
The Yokeimon bent its form again to take on the shape of Lilymon, grinning  
evilly with poison in its smile.   
  
The real Lilymon reared back. "Flower Cannon!" She proclaimed proudly, un-  
leashing her best attack. The copy Lilymon whizzed to the right, while the   
attack soared right past her. "Gotta be faster than that, honey," she said with  
a twisted smile.  
  
"I have a feeling that this is going to turn out as a cat fight," Matt whisphered  
to Tai.  
  
"Yeah," Tai agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't watch..."  
  
  
~Author's notes  
  
Oops, sorry it took so long to finish. I got addicted to Final Fantasy 7 over the  
past week, and beating that's become my major priority.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, its characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
I would like to hear some comments! Please email me at   
missing_nanos@programming.net  
Thanx for your time! 


End file.
